The invention relates to a ship comprising one or more derricks positioned on deck along the side of the ship, which derricks have push-pull-mechanism, such as a cylinder, for swinging the respective derrick around a horizontal axis from an inboard position to a position in which a load can be lowered outboard and vice versa, such as the derrick for the suction pipe of a dredge, which derrick cooperates with a winch of which the hoisting cable runs over one or more pulleys to a load carrying hoist block such that said hoist block is situated outboard in the working position of said derrick. Such a ship is commonly known. The derrick of a ship of this type can swivel between an oblique inwards directed resting position and an oblique outwards directed working position in which a load outboard at a distance of the ship's hull can be handled.
If the load is embodied as a suction pipe used for carrying out dredging operations, then it is often necessary to lower said pipe to a considerable depth under water whereby, especially in troublesome currents or high seas, the danger exists that the hoisting cables and the load hanging thereon such as the suction pipe can come into conflict with the ship's hull. Furthermore the danger exists that the hoisting cables are damaged by bodies floating in or on the water such as ice floes.
An object of the invention is now to provide a ship comprising one or more derricks, especially a ship comprising derricks for handling a suction pipe, whereby the danger of damaging the hoisting cables is eliminated and furthermore it is prevented that the load will come into conflict with the ship's hull.